(Don't) Blame it on the alcohol
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Era o suficiente por enquanto.


**Título: **(Don't) Blame it on the alcohol  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **[Tarefa] Drink with me; Slash M/M; modern!AU; Drama, Romance.  
**Advertências: **Cenas de sexo (explícita).  
**Resumo: **Era o suficiente por enquanto.  
**N.A:** Essa fic é uma cena extra da fic I regret nothing (R) mas pode ser lida independente.

**(Don't) Blame it on the alcohol**

Jean abriu caminho por dentre a os grupinhos reunidos para chegar onde tinha um bar, com um garçom misturando drinks com movimentos cheios de malabarismos. Detestava festas, não tinha a menor vergonha em admitir que era do tipo que prefere ficar em casa na companhia de um bom livro. E, para somar havia a música alta, pelo menos lá no bar era mais suportável e distante das caixas de som.

-Ei, me dê um... eh... o que tiver menos álcool..

-Você quer um Holy Brad*, este drink...-alguém ao seu lado disse, erguendo o próprio copo intocado. Ele olhou para o outro, reconhecendo os óculos quadrados, era Javert -...o nome é em referência ao padre, pois na missa ele dilui o vinho para beber...

-Na verdade, é o contrário, é apenas um pouco de água para se diluir no vinho...-Jean esclareceu sem perceber, vendo o outro apenas erguer uma sobrancelha, continuou -... eu não sabia que você bebia... – preferindo não acrescentar "ou que ia a festas", seria até hipócrita de sua parte falar algo assim, apesar de só estar ali porque Fantine insistira e por ser a última vez que todos de sua turma da faculdade estariam juntos, era a festa depois da comemoração de formatura.

-Eu não bebo, é que hoje fiz 21 anos e legalmente eu posso beber, então pesquisei, pensando que deveria tentar, mas...

-Você não gosta da ideia de ficar fora de controle e vulnerável...

Javert arregalou os olhos, surpreso e boquiaberto.

-Eu sou bom em entender as pessoas e também... passamos boa parte desses últimos cinco anos discutindo... poucos percebem, mas, argumentar um com o outro, mesmo aos gritos, revela tanto sobre quem a pessoa é quanto conversar com ela...

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Javert disse:

-Por que você 'ta falando comigo? Eu achava que você me odiava...

-Eu não te odeio...- Jean riu, sentando-se no banco ao lado e agradecendo o drink posto a sua frente -...eu te respeito, na verdade, é difícil encontrar alguém que defenda com tanta intensidade o que acredita, ainda mais mantendo o mesmo ponto de vista por cinco anos, apesar que, pensando bem, você mudou de ideia algumas vezes e eu também... eu gosto de discutir sobre o que acredito, melhor ainda se for com alguém que acredita no oposto, fazer isso permite que se pesquise mais, tentando entender mais sobre o assunto para poder argumentar melhor e assim se vê as falhas e imperfeições assim como porque você acredita naquilo...

-Ele sorriu para a expressão curiosa e surpresa do outro. –Eu estou falando demais, não estou? Desculpe por isso...

Javert deu de ombros e o silêncio recaiu sobre os dois novamente.

-Então... seu aniversário, é?- Jean disse do nada e pegou o próprio copo, virando-se no banco para ficar de frente para o outro. –Eu bebo a isso e você?- ele ergueu o copo para brindarem, Javert apenas estendeu o braço com o copo para tocar o de Jean. –Faça um pedido!- Jean riu, bebendo. O mais novo fez o mesmo, escondendo um sorriso.

Começaram a conversar mais relaxadamente até que, num momento ele e Javert estavam rindo, no outro, sua visão foi obstruída por um grupo de gente e sentiu uma de suas amigas sentar em seu colo. Por entre as brechas conseguir entrever o rosto do mais novo e a expressão de dor lá lhe tirou o chão.

Quando piscou Javert tinha sumido. Ele tentou se erguer, mas a garota em seu colo o impediu.

-O que vocês querem!?-ele gritou e depois, ao perceber o silencio que causou devido a suas ações, continuou –Desculpe, eu...

-Ei, ei, tudo bem, grandão, a gente só quer ajudar, a gente acabou de te salvar de outra briga com o Sr. Certinho... opa, eu disse isso alto?- ela riu, erguendo-se e olhando para onde Javert devia estar, coçou a cabeça quando não o viu, ao virar-se novamente, Jean tinha sumido também.

Jean correu, saindo do salão de festas, haviam conseguido uma promoção para fazer uma viagem com direito a hotel e uma noite de festa nele. Chegou nos elevadores em tempo de ver as portas se fecharem na figura de Javert.

Bateu com força no metal, frustrado, até ver o elevador ao lado e chamá-lo apertando o botão com mais força que o necessário. Por sorte, logo se abriu e ele entrou, subindo até o 24º. andar, lembrando que Javert ficara com um quarto a pouca distância do seu, no mesmo andar.

Ao sair, o outro já estava quase no meio do corredor.

-Javert!- ele chamou, correndo até ele.

-Jean? O que você quer?

-Eu...-ele parou e respirou ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego, não sabia o que dizer, afinal, não pensara nessa parte, apenas vira o olhar de Javert ao ser ignorado pelos outros que queriam falar com Jean e _precisara_ fazer algo a respeito, só não sabia bem o quê- Eu... não queria terminar nossa conversa...

-Já fizeram isso por nós...

-É, eu sinto muito por isso, sabe como a pessoas ficam quando bebem e...

-Isso não importa, não temos mais nada que falar mesmo.- o outro tinha os braços cruzados e e olhava duro para ele.

Jean entendeu as palavras do outro pela rejeição que pareciam ser e abaixou o olhar, virando-se para ir embora, porém, antes que se movesse muito, sentiu uma mão em seu pulso, impedindo-o. Olhou para a mão do outro que fazia o mesmo parecendo tão surpreso quanto ele. E então ergueram os olhos, prendendo-os uns nos outros.

-Você...disse que tinha um tabuleiro de xadrez...- Javert disse, as palavras saindo com facilidade. O outro acenou que sim. -...podemos jogar, se quiser...

Jean sentiu seu coração acelerar, vendo bem além das palavras ditas no olhar do outro. Moveu seu braço, libertando o pulso somente para segurar a mão de Javert com a sua e o guiou até seu quarto, o número 24601.

A porta nem terminou de fechar e já tinham os lábios colados um no outro.

Ficaram assim algum tempo até Jean colar o outro contra a parede, juntando os corpos e nunca soltando os lábios até que precisaram de ar. Isso pareceu também despertar o mais velho para a realidade da situação e ele respirou fundo para se controlar, podendo dizer com a respiração pesada:

-Você... você tem certeza...disso?

-Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo...- Javert entendeu do que ele falava e respondeu sincero, olhando o outro nos olhos.

Jean acenou em entendimento, unindo os lábios de novo. O mais novo fez um som baixo vindo da garganta e, quando percebeu, o outro estava despindo seu terno. Não ficou surpreso ao se dar conta que não se importava com o destino da peça, ajudando-o a se livrar do dele sem parar de beijá-lo.

Afrouxando a gravata e tirando-a, logo sentiu os dedos de Jean abrindo os botões de sua camisa, tocando a pele assim que ficou exposta o suficiente para suas mãos grandes. Um arrepio subiu por suas costas e mais outro quando teve a camisa tirada e tocou a parede fria.

Seu pescoço foi atacado com beijos e mordidas leves e ele arqueou o corpo indo de encontro a boca de Jean. Quando um dos seus mamilos foi provocado pela língua do mais velho, não conseguiu mais se conter e jogou a cabeça para trás, nem sentindo-a bater na parede ao gemer audivelmente pela primeira vez.

Jean subiu para beijar o outro, que aproveitou para envolver o pescoço do mais velho com os braços e assim as peles podiam se tocar de novo, pois Jean em algum momento se livraria da própria camisa. Tinha as mãos nas costas de Javert e foi descendo a esquerda, apertando e as esfregando quando alcançou a bunda, sentiu de imediato o outro tremer, empurrando os quadris contra os de Jean num movimento involuntário, foi a vez do mais velho gemer por entre o beijo. Ele desceu ainda mais a mão, erguendo a coxa do outro para lhe dar maior acesso quando uniu os corpos ainda mais, esfregando as ereções escondidas pelas calças. Ambos estavam mais gemendo que se beijando agora.

-Segura em mim...- Jean disse ofegante.

Javert mal processou isso quando, por instinto, reafirmou seu aperto no pescoço do outro, pois este, num impulso, erguera-o e foi precisou envolver a cintura de Jean com as pernas para não cair. Nem moveu-se muito, sentindo-se completamente seguro nos braços do outro, apesar da lógica dizer que Jean não devia poder erguê-lo como se ele fosse uma pluma.

Logo em seguida estavam se beijando de novo enquanto iam até a cama. Jean depositou Javert em cima do colchão macio com delicadeza. Depois abriu a calça do mais novo, retirando-a. Subiu na cama, ficando entre as pernas de Javert, olhando-o intensamente até descer a cabeça beijando de leve o volume sob a cueca branca e ouvindo um gemido vergonhosamente alto. Continuou traçando com a boca e molhando o tecido, quando Javert empurrou os quadris de encontro ao contato, Jean sorriu, tirando a peça lentamente. Mal se aproximou e ouviu:

-Camisinha...a...você...-Javert disse num impulso, corando em seguida.

Jean tirou a carteira do bolso da calça, abrindo-a e pegando os pacotes, jogando na cama para em seguida se despir, ficando apenas com sua cueca preta antes de voltar para cama. Nesse ponto Javert já tinha conseguido abrir uma das embalagens e tentava colocar em si, mas suas mãos tremiam já na ponta do membro. Jean colocou sua mão sobre a do outro, ajudando-o a descer e podendo sentir quando o mais novo prendeu o fôlego e só no fim ergueu o olhar timidamente.

Prendendo seu olhar no do mais novo até o fim, abaixou o rosto, experimentando ao tocar o membro com a língua da base até a ponta. Aos poucos foi ganhando confiança até que engoliu a cabeça e continuou deslizando até a base, fazendo o outro cair deitado na cama, quase grunhindo, tentando conter os quadris e não sendo totalmente bem sucedido.

-Je...an...eu não...eu vou...se você...-ele tentou falar, mas o movimento de subir e descer do outro era quase demais para seu cérebro.

O mais velho entendeu e afastou-se, arrancando um gemido de protesto do mais novo. Com agilidade, livrou-se da cueca e deitou por cima do outro, ainda sem unir os quadris e beijando a pele dos ombros e pescoço, subindo pelo queixo até a boca, separou-se rápido, a saliva ainda os conectando por um momento.

Ele perguntou com a boca colada no ouvido do outro, quente e delicadamente se Javert permitiria que Jean fosse o ativo. O mais novo gemeu e depois revirou os olhos, pensando que o outro já estava fazendo isso desde o começo, mas entedia o motivo da pergunta.

-É tão óbvio assim?

-O quê?- Jean se afastara para olhar para o outro.

-Oh. Nada.- Javert falou, porém já era tarde demais.

-Você é... você nunca fez isso antes...-Jean concluiu, fazendo o outro corar absurdamente, não conseguindo encarar o mais velho. –...Eu também...

-O que? Você?

-Eu sei que sou velho...- Jean tinha 31 anos.

-Não, não é isso... é que você tem tantos amigos, tanta gente ao seu redor babando você...

-"Amigos", são todos amigos, por favor não fale assim deles...- Jean se afastou, pegando um frasco na gaveta e o deixando na cama para depois se abaixar, segurando-o pelo queixo, uniu os lábios, lentamente ficando por cima do outro de novo, dessa vez permitindo que os quadris se alinhassem. Ambos gemeram necessitados.

Tudo estava intenso demais, era difícil se concentrar, as sensações tão boas que pareciam de outro mundo. Quando Javert se deu conta, o frasco estava no móvel do lado da cama, aberto, e tinha os dedos do outro dentro de si, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido e confiantes. Ia perguntar algo, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gemer pois um ponto delicioso bem fundo de si foi tocado, seus quadris indo de imediato de encontro a mão de Jean para repetir a experiência, mas o oposto aconteceu e logo sentiu-se vazio.

Jean estava se posicionando, as mãos tremendo de leve ao colocar as pernas do outro por cima do ombro e depois as deixando descer para envolverem sua cintura. Javert puxou-o para outro beijo, deixando o movimento incentivar o outro a entrar dentro de si lentamente.

Para onde fora aquilo de não querer ceder o controle a ninguém, afinal?

_Doeu_ todavia em pouco tempo não estava mais concentrando-se nisso e sim na presença do outro tão perto, o mais humanamente perto possível, sentia as batidas rápidas do coração dele de encontro as suas, misturando-as, assim como o ar que compartilhavam se misturava com palavras baixas incompreensíveis.

E então estavam se movendo em sincronia, não totalmente no começo, mas aos poucos chegaram num ritmo quase perfeito, para se descompassarem logo depois, aproximando-se do ápice, no qual a sintonia voltou por segundos que parecem eternos.

Quando Jean acordou no dia seguinte, viu primeiro que sua roupa do dia anterior estava dobrada e arrumada numa cadeira, ao virar-se na cama, não encontrou o outro lá, mas no móvel, perto do abajur, havia um broche em que se podia ler: "Dura lex, sed lex"** reconheceu de imediato como o que já vira Javert usar no primeiro dia de aula na faculdade e depois na formatura. Sorriu de leve, sabendo da importância daquele gesto.

Era o suficiente por enquanto.

**The end.**

*Nome horrível, gente, eu que inventei  
** _"Dura lex, sed lex"_ é latim e significa: _A lei é dura, mas é lei_, frase que acho muito a cara do Javert e que inspirou meu primeiro plot valvert (ainda a ser escrito).


End file.
